


They Were Here First

by abbykate



Series: Hide and Seek [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mind palace fun, Sherlock shuffles stuff, Why does he have a feather boa well WHY NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all yours, now. It’s all for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Here First

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the scheme: Jill decided that she, abbykate, and S.J. Hartsfield should all take lines from Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" and use them as titles for drabbles. They each picked five. They will be posted as a series, in the order in which they fall in the song.

Looking down at himself, Sherlock hardly recognized a thing. Jeans and a t-shirt advertising a school he’d not attended. Long boat-like sneakers with bright white toes. No cuffs to button. No coat, no jacket. The exposed skin of his forearms seemed to flutter in the open air.  He glanced around, piecing it together. Boxes around him in a semi-circle; most already taped up. Good to go. Making room.

 “I look like you,” he replied sliding his hands along his legs, the denim altogether unfamiliar.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” A familiar voice suddenly at his side. “And to be fair, you only saw me in that outfit one time.”

“Clearly something struck a chord,” Sherlock leaned down and picked up a silver hand-mirror and a weathered text book, tossing them into the last empty box. From the noise, the mirror hadn’t made it.

“There’s enough room in here, you reckon?”

“There will be,” said Sherlock picking up a picture frame, a stack of binders stuffed with handwritten notes, and a feather boa. He stuffed it all plus three coffee cups into the box and taped the top shut. Done.

“I feel guilty.”

Sherlock snickered. “Of course you do.” He always did. Responsible to a fault.

“Honestly, Sherlock. I don’t want to displace all – “

“Not _dis-_ place. You’re _re-_ placing. I don’t need this stuff anymore.” Sherlock could feel him smiling. A well-known weight settled on Sherlock’s shoulder and into his side. Sherlock lowered his head, nose just brushing his hair. It always smelled so good. He closed his eyes and whispered, “It’s all yours, now. It’s all for you.”

John kissed him for that.

When Sherlock opened his eyes, the dim fireglow of the sitting room at 221B greeted him. Fingers steepled, his suit was only a little wrinkled, and his erection was waning. John was across from him, laptop humming. He glanced up and raised his eyebrows, expecting the solution.

“Well?”


End file.
